


Never Truly Been

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Sex, First Sex, ItaSasu - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Painful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Как же я тебя ненавижу. Знаешь об этом? Я ненавижу то, что ты никогда не был моим, даже когда я считал, что это так.





	Never Truly Been

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Truly Been](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466880) by sarolynne. 



Ты никогда не был моим больше, чем сейчас, двигаясь и ёрзая подо мной. Двигаясь во мне с каждым вращением моего таза. Брат, который, как я думал, у меня был, мог никогда и не существовать. Но то, что ты трахаешь меня и ожидаешь — оправданно — что я попытаюсь тебя убить, реально.  
  
Ты хоть знаешь, как это больно, когда ты во мне? Ты знаешь, что я никогда раньше такого не делал? Полагаю, что знаешь. Уверен, это заметно. Думаю, ты знаешь, насколько это ещё и приятно, несмотря на боль. Я уже так давно не был с тобой близок. Никогда не был настолько близок. Твой вкус на моих губах новый. Твои руки трогают мою спину и задницу, порхают по моим ляжкам.  
  
Я мог бы сделать всё лучше. Это моя вина, что мы так поторопились. Ты следовал моим указаниям.  
  
Или ты только позволил мне думать, что это моя идея?  
  
Станешь ли ты меня убивать, когда мы закончим? Быть может, ты даже не будешь ждать так долго.  
  
Как же я тебя ненавижу. Знаешь об этом? Я ненавижу то, что ты никогда не был моим, даже когда я считал, что это так. Я ненавижу это, даже если давным-давно, когда я был, пожалуй, слишком мал, чтобы помнить, ты являлся именно тем, чем казался. Я не могу в это поверить.  
  
Я верю в изгиб твоих губ, когда ты тяжело дышишь и кривишься. Я верю в твои руки и твой пот.  
  
Я верю, что растянут вокруг тебя, обнажённый и лишённый собственного достоинства, и мне плевать. Знаю, что я жаден, когда целую тебя, когда обвиваю тебя руками и обвиваю ногами. Ты целуешь меня в ответ, и почему-то это не настолько важно, как тот факт, что  _я_  целую тебя. Не могу понять, почему.  
  
Слюна на твоих губах почти что сладкая.  
  
Быть может, до этого ты никогда не был по-настоящему моим.  
  
Быть может, я не знаю, как правильно сожалеть об этом. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты сожалел. Чёрт, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был тем, чем притворялся.  
  
Я облизываю твои губы, глядя при этом в твои красные глаза. Потом прячу лицо у твоей шеи. Вдыхаю тебя. Ты пахнешь, как тёмный мускус — глубокий и более животный, чем я ожидал. Всё это реально и осязаемо, и всё это — моё.  
  
По крайней мере один раз ты будешь моим, прежде чем я с этим покончу.  
  
Прежде чем это закончится.


End file.
